mmotakufandomcom-20200215-history
Sting Eucliffe
Powers and Stats Tier: '''At least High 8-C | 8-B | High 8-B''' Name: Sting Eucliffe Origin: [[http://vsbattles.wikia.com/wiki/Fairy Tail|'Fairy Tail']] Gender: Male Age: 19 Classification: Human/Mage Powers and Abilities: Super Strength, speed, durability, smell, reflexes and hearing, his dragon slaying magic gives him the ability to eat control and create light, can absorb different kinds of magic, transformation Attack Potency: At least''' City-Block level (Effortlessly destroyed several buildings with a casual attack, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them), likely higher when he is enraged (One shotted Jiemma who took several strikes from base natsu. Defeated the demon-enhanced Jiemma together with Rogue.) '''| Multi City Block Level '''with Holy nova | Multi '''City Block Level+, likely higher (Held off both base Natsu and Gajeel for short period before they got serious, also destroyed the floor of the GMG arena with one attack.) Speed: At least Supersonic+ | At least Hypersonic (Speedblitzed a non-serious Natsu) | At least Hypersonic+ (Faster than in base and white drive) Lifting Strength: at least superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ+ | At least Class GJ+ (blew away base Natsu with a single strike) Durability: City Block Level '(resisted attacks from Jienma after had a short fight with Mard) | '''City Block Level+ '| At least '''Multi-City Block level+, likely higher (Survived to one of Base Natsu's strongest attacks) Stamina: High Range: Average Human range in H2H, Several hundred meters with ranged attacks Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Fairly High, Skilled combat Weaknesses: He gets extremely motion sick even when just thinking about transportation makes him sick Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' '''Light Dragon Slayer Magic (光の滅竜魔法 Hikari no Metsuryū Mahō): A form of Dragon Slayer Magic which allows Sting to transform the physiology of his body into that of the White Dragon, allowing him to generate and manipulate light to his every whim. The White Dragon Slayer's element has been described as being holy, with Sting remarking that his opponents suffer the "judgement of the holy white". While Dragon Slayers have the ability to consume their Magic's element to replenish their strength; for unknown reasons, Sting was able to eat a metal arrow, despite his Magic's element being light. As a Third Generation Dragon Slayer, Sting derives his Magic from two sources: the teachings of the Dragon named Weisslogia and from the Dragon Lacrima implanted in his body. * White Dragon's Roar (白竜の咆哮 Hakuryū no Hōkō): Sting's signature''Dragon's Roar'' takes the form of a, comparatively, small laser with effects not unlike it; it slices the ground it strikes, creating a linear explosion in its wake. After, through unknown means, devouring a metal arrow that was fired at him, Sting was shown using a different Dragon's Roar, this one consisting of a powerful, larger whirlwind which pierced through several buildings with ease, leaving a clean, round hole in each of them. ** White Dragon's Holy Breath (白竜のホーリーブレス Hakuryū no Hōrī Buresu): A seemingly stronger, more potent version of his White Dragon's Roar, Sting jumps over his target and releases a large, extremely powerful burst of light from his mouth; such a spell was shown capable of easily reducing the Domus Flau's arena to rubble, creating a large, almost cavernous hole in the ground in the process. * White Drive (ホワイト・ドライブ Howaito Doraibu): A technique which, according to Mavis Vermilion, amplifies Sting's Magic abilities, completely cloaking his body with an aura of bright light, allowing him to better employ his Dragon Slayer Magic whilst at the same time seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. According to Sting himself, White Drive harnesses "the power that kills Dragons", and it indeed allowed the White Dragon Slayer to momentarily overwhelm Natsu Dragneel, who had him completely outmatched beforehand. This state either grants Sting the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger, as the Sabertooth Mage has been shown employing several skills only while in said Drive. ** White Dragon's Claw (白竜の爪 Hakuryū no Tsume): A close range spell which is described as being a "holy attack", Sting performs White Dragon's Claw by generating a sphere of light around one of his hands and then firing it at the target. If said blast connects with the body of the target, it tears through clothing and blackens the struck area, leaving a light, complex marking on it (a so-called "Stigma") which, according to Sting, takes away the body's movement, thereby leaving the foe open to the White Dragon Slayer's subsequent attack. It is currently unknown how much said spell limits the target's freedom, as Natsu Dragneel was able to burn the symbol away with his own Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, exploiting one of its seeming weaknesses: fire. A stigma is a supernatural mark of faith found in Christianity, living up to the holy theme of Light Dragon Slayer Magic. ** Holy Ray (ホーリーレイ Hōrī Rei): Sting first joins the open palms of his hands together, with all the fingers on one hand in contact with the corresponding ones on the other hand, and then separates his palms while keeping the fingers in contact through their tips. Light is generated in the hollow part between his hands, expanding from the holes between Sting's fingers. At this point, the White Dragon Slayer completely separates his hands, extending them horizontally at his body's sides as the light he generated takes the form of a large sphere, from which a number of white rays are fired towards the target(s), leaving their starting point in a curved trajectory to strike them. Foes are thus bombarded by a barrage of beams which inflict heavy damage, striking them in rapid succession. Sting was shown using this spell on Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox while the latter two were in midair. ** Holy Nova (ホーリーノヴァ Hōrī Nova): A spell which Sting described as "the best of his best", and which he initiates by bending his right arm backwards, the fist clenched, and extending frontwards a mildly bent left arm with tiny streaks of light gathering before the outstretched fingers from the surrounding area. He then rushes towards the target and punches them with his right hand, which is now covered in a very massive, horizontal column of light. This spell creates a large, impressive explosion on contact, which leaves Sting unharmed, but is seemingly lethal to the target. The true power of the White Dragon Slayer's most powerful spell, however, remains unknown, as Natsu Dragneel stopped it with a single hand and emerged unscathed from its blast. However, Orga Nanagear and Rufus Lore's shock at such a feat hints at the highly destructive capabilities Holy Nova '''possesses. ** '''White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk (白影竜の絁 Hakueiryū no Ashiginu): Together with Rogue, the two Dragon Slayers release thin beams of respective light and shadow from their fingertips, which pierce through their target and heavily damages them. * Dragon Force (ドラゴンフォース Doragon Fōsu): Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Sting is capable of entering the most advanced state a Dragon Slayer can achieve at his will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised several individuals who have intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. Upon entering this state, Sting's body becomes much more akin to an actual White Dragon's, with his whole body becoming cloaked in an aura of light even more brilliant than that generated by White Drive, and with pure white scales appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and extending down from the side of his neck to the rest of his body. These are shown to be more and more uniform as they get farther from the central portion of his body, which instead bear several scattered, distinct scales, elongated and placed diagonally. * Unison Raid (合体魔法, ユニゾンレイド, Yunizon Reido): A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined, stronger attack. Sting has shown to be able to combine his Magic with Rogue's to create powerful spells ** Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang (聖影竜閃牙 Seieiryū Senga): Sting and Rogue combined their respective Dragon Slayer Magics together for a more powerful and destructive attack. By releasing a large amount of shadows and white light from their fists, the Twin Dragon Slayers merge their Magic and release it as a combined burst of the aforementioned light and shadows. Key: Base | White Drive | DragonForce Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: